User talk:HappyfaceWantsToTalk
Happyface wants you at Xat!--HappyfaceWantsToTalk 17:49, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Listen up, Twit. Congratulations, due to you smearing bull to Triskelle, you have managed to tick me off; See, we can go 2 avenues about this; * Close your wikia account and never return; * Prepare to face my fury; Yes, I'm aware you're Fluffy 21, and yes I am aware that you need a life. You need onions to trash talk, Fluffy. Grow some. Now as I prepare this tango lesson, you shall be dancing like a cat, to the sound music of PWN that I deliver. It will be a quick and painless feeling, and Public Humiliation will be a blessing. I know your going to reply with a noobish mom joke. How about getting some current humour instead of a 1000 year old fad. I'll be feasting on your carcass. Enjoy the onslaught, good sir. Bugzy 19:12, 29 April 2009 (UTC) An Analysis of HF and Triskelle It just doesn't add up. I believe your facts, but I also bleieve my eyes, the Forum, the past, and Triskelle. The REAL HappyFace was a HUGE Triskelle fan, and would never do anything to hurt a friend. In fact, he never actually attacked until after that wretched Fluffy came to town. Triskelle quotes that the an HF "messenger" upset him. You're the only messenger. I know for certain that the REAL Happyface didn't do this, and if YOU didn't do this, then who did? Did someone impersonate you? I know HF is innocent in this... you probably are as well, because you have never had an attack record either. The question is, if Fluffy has an ankle tracker and is under house arrest, and the real HF is on Xat and banned by COPPA, and since you have a spotless record minus that wretched Fluffy... then who? We have to get to the bottom of this soon! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 15:35, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Of course, you may be lying... ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 00:54, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Tails scenario sneak peeks Tails ius seen walking during the war going on he wasn't called in so he felt bored waitng to be called in suddenly sees a boxing human in the ring "So you come to claim my belt eh." said Tails looking at his anonymous human in the ring "Well I heard you were the champion of the title bout against Sandman in the W.V.B.A world circuit, and now Im gonna claim wht was rightfully mine!" said the boxer revealed to be Little Mac and is trainer Doc Louis. "So if you want the belt you gotta beat me to get it." Said Tails getting on his gloves on to his flippers I will right the rest and the other later Tails6000 00:52, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Tails vs. Bond summary "So we finally meet Bond so have you been freeing your humans." said Tails about to do battle against bond "It was a hard cold war my flightless friend I bet you cant defeat me and my weapons." said Bond making Tails furious on the fact of weapons. "Oh its on!!!!" exclaimed Tails as he pulled out his Hot Sauce Machine gun ready to fire Bond then started to charge at him with amazing speed but Tails dodged perfectly as he knew every move. "Bah pathetic the real James bond would grab me and throw me over!" said Tails doubting his inferior attempt. "So it is now I have come with some stealth tactics as well." Said bond pulling out a smoke screen grenade making Tails cough while bond escaped. "Well you wanna play hunter and hunted eh, we'll see who will be hunted!" said Tails loadig his weapon and running one way ' That's the sneak peek hope its great!!!! and if you want keep the chase scene it adds goo ideas from the movies' Tails6000 02:51, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Invitation To Join UPM I cordially invites you to join the stupidest and laziest clan of the season; *Underground PWN Mafia Forums *Underground PWN Mafia Blog You can start off as a simple Piccotio, and work your way up to Godfather. Or if you don't want to join the clan, you can simply moderate our forums. It's starting out and we hope to have users like yourself participating and making new friends. Hope to see you there! BugzyTalk 16:07, 31 May 2009 (UTC) RE:Request No offense, but please be more specific on what you want drawn. Like how you want the flag to look, or what you want Happyface to look like. I'm not trying to offend you, and I will get to work on both pics, but please be more specific. --Speeddasher